Sam: Queen of Bandits
by PandaYumi7
Summary: Welcome to a world of theives and mischeif. JingxSam KiraxKir
1. The Meeting Of Bandits

Disclaimer: I don't know Jing: King of Bandits.

Somewhere, in the middle of nowhere, is a town called the City of Thieves. A girl about 13 years old is walking through the crowd. Her name is Sam… and this was no ordinary day for her. Today… was a special day. She was going to meet the King of Bandits!

Kira: Sam! I'm bored! What happened to all the hot guys?

Kira is an albatross just like Kir, but she has white feathers and pink streaks. (And more feminine) She is wearing a red scarf around her neck.

Sam: Maybe they knew you were coming, and took a hike. (hehe)

Sam is human. (DUH!) Has **dark **brown hair to her shoulder blades, and **dark** brown eyes. Wore a dark gray baggy sleeveless shirt, (not a tang top but a shirt without sleeves), with dark green baggy cargo pants that went above the ankles, and black tennis shoes.

Kira: HEY! I resent—

_BOOM!!_ Kira was cut off do to an explosion. Sam and Kira ran over to the sight to see some guy lying on the ground in shock, and a statue lying broken on the floor next to him. They looked around to see if anything else was out of place, but didn't find anything.

Kira: Man! We missed them! There were probably some cute boys too. Hmm… oh well. We should probably get—HOLY GOD! THAT GUY IS **HOT!! **–heart eyes-

Kira flies over to a boy talking to an old lady. Sam walked over to get Kira away from the poor boy only to get a better look at him. He appeared 13 to 14 years old. Had **spiky **(and I mean spiky) black hair, black tang top with matching pants, black techno boots, and to top it off, an orange coat that looked a little torn. He had a bird with him, black with a red scarf as well as Kira.

Sam: _They look like bandits, but the ordinary bandits you see everyday… I think Kira actually got a good catch this time. Hehe. _Hey Kira, are you going to introduce to your new 'friends'?

The other bird: Hello sweetheart! The name is Kir! Nice to meet such a fair maiden. –kisses hand- Oh yeah, and this is **my** partner, Jing.

Sam: Another perverted bird, just great! I'm Sam, and you probably already know Kira. –wipes hand on pants-

The old lady: Hello there. I'm Volga. (I don't know her real name but this is good enough) What are a bunch of kids like you doing here? Looking to steal something?

Kira&Kir: We're looking to steal the Double Mermaid. Know anything about it you old hag? –stare at each other- **WHACK!!**

Kira and Kir were too busy staring at their sudden 'twin talk' that they didn't notice Volga hitting their heads with her stick cane. Sam and Jing just stood there sweatdropping in anime style.

Jing: Excuse me ma'am, but could you please tell me where we could find it? I hear it's a ridiculously huge jewel about this big. –points to a guy with a big fat head-

The guy got pretty angry, and started casing everybody around. Sam pulled Kir and Kira to safety and Jing took Volga with him. When he reached a tower, Jing tripped the fat head guy and everyone else caught up with them.

Volga: Tch. It's over your head kids.

Everyone looks up to see a lighthouse with a demonic look to it.

Sam: So the Double Mermaid is there? Sweet! Lets get to it Kira. –starts to walk away-

Kira: But I want to stay with Jing! And what if it's too dangerous?

Volga: Before you leave, at least here this. Mayor Cognac owns this lighthouse. He is a crafty one, and will kill you the minute you trespass on his territory. If you try to run, he will find you and cut your head off!

Kira&Kir: T- that's a bit… severe.

Sam&Jing: I agree but….

Volga: _Do these kids have what is takes to steal the mermaid?_

Sam&Jing: SOUNDS LIKE FUN! I CAN'T WAIT TO CHECK IT OUT!

Kir: 'Ay! I'm coming with!

Kira: What?! O.O Sam! Do we have to?

Volga: Oh… _These kids sure are crazy._

Sam: Yes Kira, of course we do! We came to steal something and stealing this is what we are going to steal!

Jing: That's a lot of stealing. You're definitely determined.

Sam: You bet! In fact since you're after it too, that will make this a bit more challenging. What do you say?

Jing: Ok. In fact I think I'm up to the challenge too!

Kira&Kir: My sweet! What are you talking about? What about us? (Kir talking to Sam and Kira talking to Jing)

Volga: _Correction, **very** crazy. _Say kids want an insider tip? Go to the saloon called the Dragon Paw. There is a bandit boss by the name of Vodka he will know something.

Jing: Thank you, Ma'am!

And with that, the old lady walked off, and our heroes were on their way to the Dragon Paw. What adventures await them? And what is the secret behind the Double Mermaid? Tune in next time on… Sam: Queen of Bandits!

How's that so far? PLEASE REVIEW! And ideas are open to help make the story better! JA NE!


	2. Love in the Making

Disclaimer: I don't own Jing: King of Bandits!

* * *

Jing: We're here! 

We join our heroes standing in front of the Dragon Paw saloon. They walked in and saw a bunch of…

Sam: A bunch of idiots getting drunk. This is just great. Where are going to find this 'Vodka' person in here?

Kira: We'll just have to search. _And while we're looking this Vodka guy sounds hot! Hmm…_

Kir: HOT MAMA! I think I'll go and get tipsy tonight. See you guys later!

Sam: (talking to Jing) He saw a bunch of cute gals didn't he?

Jing: No fooling you there. Hey, look over there. (points)

Sam looks over to see a group of men eating their food like a pack of wild dogs. Seeing Jing walk over to them, Sam and Kira follow.

Jing: Hey! Are you the bandit boss everyone is talking about? You do look the oldest! So I guess you are! Look, I need help, and I thought maybe you could—

All of a sudden all the men move out of the way and Vodka appears between them. Tall, fat, and ugly what a great combination!

Kira: _About that hot comment... I **totally** change my mind! I'm out! _(flies out the door)

Sam: So your Vodka huh? Can you--

Vodka: OI! AVAST, YE BILGE RAT!! D'YA KNOW WHO YER TALKIN' TO?!

Sam&Jing: Umm... nope.

Vodka's man#1: Yeah kids. That there is Vodka. The meanest bandit that anyone has ever seen!

Vodka's man#2: And he **definitely**, doesn't go easy on little girls.

Vodka: Yargh, the brats be more impressed if I showed them. (opens his coat to show all kinds of gold) There! Ye see there? I, Vodka, have stolen from all!

Jing: Uhh...

Sam: Boring.

Vodka: Boring? You callin' this boring eh, lassie?

Sam: Just because you steal a bunch of riches doesn't make you a bandit. Thats just being a thief.

Vodka: Oh yeah? Well I'm about to show you something you brats probably have never seen. (opens mouth) Huh?

Jing: You mean this? (shows a red jewel and a decayed tooth) And don't worry about saying thanks.

Sam: _Wow. I saw him pull out the jewel, but not the decayed tooth... ew! Why did he touch it?_

Vodka: _This kid is making a mockery of me! And no one does that to-- GULP! What the?_

While Vodka was thinking to himself, Jing took the liberty, and flick his jewel and tooth into Vodka's mouth.

All of Vodka's men: GASPS! No one does that to Vodka and lives! You will die kid!!

Jing: What? I just put it away where no one could get it. I don't see why everyone's tense.

Sam: Baka! Now you've really gone and got them angry!

Jing: I don't see the big deal!

Sam: Maybe you should open that small brain of yours and wake up!

Jing: HEY! I was only trying to get help!

Sam: Well, your help is going to get us killed!

Jing: Grr, I don't have time for this! We'll settle this later! KIR! Lets get to work! (grabs Kir by the neck from the girls) You better move Sam! **KIIIR ROYALE!!!**

A sudden energy blow went, and blew up Vodka and his group. Sam stared in amazement as Jing and Kir walked towards her.

Kir: JING! WHILE I WAS WORKING! WHY I OUGHTA--

Sam: You guys ok?

Kir: Huh? Sweet Sam! Yes milady! I, Kir the Invincible, am always fine!

Sam: (sweatdrops) Good to know Kir.

--Over where Vodka and his men are...--

Man#1: Did you see that?! That kid just blew us up with a bird! Vodka! What should we do?

Vodka: _That kid... I have to think of something fast! He's makin' me look bad! _BAH! Oi, lad! I like the cut of your jib. From this point you'll be me first mate! GAH HA HA HA HA!!

Jing: What?! FIRST MATE?

Vodka: Why not? (looks at Sam) Oh! I see, lad why didn't you just say so?

Jing: Huh? What are you talking about now?

Vodka: I'll also add yer girlfriend to my crew if ye like.

Jing: G-girlfriend?! (blushes)

Sam: I am not his girlfriend! (blushes) Besides, I just met him and I know I'm too good for him.

Jing: (anime vein) Your too good for me? I didn't know you were a girl!

Vodka&his men: GASPS!

Sam: (speechless) ...

Jing: OMG! I didn't mean that! Sam? Hello? Anyone home? (waves his hand in her face)

Kir: Shes probably in shock. Nice going Jing! (whacks Jing on the head with his wing)

Jing: Ow! What was that--

But before Jing could finish, he was socked in the face by a fast fist and fell to the ground a few feet away. Vodka and his men look surprised at the one who hit Jing... Sam.

Sam: Next time I won't hold back. (sticks middle figer out) I maybe a girl, but I'm not afaird to break a nail. (walks towards Vodka) So whats the plan 'captain'?

Vodka: Oh, right! Lets get to it men! (goes towards Jing) Ye best be apologizing to the lass soon. (walks out)

Jing: It was a joke! I said I was sorry!

Kir: A lovers quarrel eh Jing? (snickers)

Jing: (blushes) Shut up!

The whole group goes outside to think of a plan... which lasted a whole week!!!

Vodka: NOW! Lets steal that Mermaid!

Jing&Sam: Whats the plan?

Vodka: OI! Ye haven't been paying attention this whole week?!

Sam: I got bored and got something to eat. Whats the big deal?

Kir: I went with her. You guys don't even have a good plan... do you?

Vodka: HA! This plan is full proof! You just wait here and perpare a feast for when we come back with the Mermaid.

And with that Vodka and his men walked off to steal the Double Mermaid. Leaving Jing, Sam, and Kir alone.

Kir: _If Jing isn't going to say sorry I'll have to make him. _I'm bored! I'm gonna go find me a woman. See you 'love birds' later! (flys off)

Jing: Wait! Don't leave me here! Alone... _Damn it! This is a plot to make me say sorry huh? I won't give in! Not now not--_

Sam: Do you really believe that they are going to catch the Mermaid? It seems impossible for them.

Jing: Uh- yeah. Theres no way I'm setting up some party for those losers. _Why am I feeling nervous?_

Sam: Listen Jing, I'm sorry for hitting you back there. But it kinda hurt me when you said that. But I still say sorry.

Jing: Huh? _She said sorry first?! MAN! Now I feel **more **guilty! _Listen, um, Sam. I didn't mean it either. I was just in an, umm...

Sam: Awkward position? Same here.

Silence fell upon them once again and behind the scene was an albatross listining in.

Kir: Will you two kiss and make up already!?

Kira: (appears out of nowhere) I KNOW! It's totally obvious!

Kir: (surprised) WHOA! Where'd you come from? And where have you been?

Kira: Looking for men and taking a look at the lighthouse's security. It's pretty lame.

Kir: What are you talking about?! The mayor could--

Kira: NOT THAT! The fact that Jing and Sam won't speak up about their feelings! What a bunch of hopeless lovers.

Kir: Yep. I agree. (looks at Kira)

Kira: (looks at Kir)

Kira&Kir: (blushes and turns away)

* * *

Hehehe! Thats a LONG chapter! - Please review! And do you think JingxOC and KirxOC is good?? PLEASE TELL ME! JA NE! 


End file.
